The present invention relates to an improvement or modification of the invention claimed in application 109,104, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,541, which describes a rotary wing assembly, whereby during rotation of the wing, the wing spar can flex in the plane of the wing without transmission of corresponding bending movement to the wing sheets.
By the terms "the plane of the wing" is meant a plane in which lie the wing sheets of the wing, namely the chordal plane. This meaning will be the same also in the present application,
In the previous patent, for the functioning of the assembly, it is necessary that centrifugal force hurls the wing panels against the frame, and that the relative movement between the frame and the wing panels, be stopped by periodic collisions between these parts, during rotation, because the link means (to link the wing panels to the spar) are longitudinal slots in the wing sheets.